I Never
by Nova-Janna
Summary: 15lOVE:Cam, Cody, Squib, Adena, and Tannis play I Never. This leads to many openmouthed stares, jealous questions, and a little bit more zany humour than intended. CodySquib, a little TannisCam.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't know who they belong to, but it's not me. (I'd know if I owned Max Walker. Trust me.)**

**A/N: 15/Love fics get no recognition. I'm learning the hard way, but I still love writing them. So, to you few fans out there, hope you enjoy. **

"I never…" Cody began, looking around at the group. A wicked smile crept onto her face. "I never held had to hide my eyes during a Disney movie because I was scared."

Adena, predictably, took a swig of the sickly concoction Cody and Squib had prepared earlier. Her facial expression was priceless, and Cody quickly snapped a picture.

"No fair!" Adena cried, blinking from the flash. Cody laughed and they others smiled.

"Anyone else?" Cody asked. Squib reluctantly reached for the bottle. The others stared at him, openmouthed. Cody, however, did not look surprised.

He shot her a dirty look. "You did that on purpose!"

Cody grinned back at him as the others gave him more strange looks. Tannis looked at Cody questioningly. "Can I tell them which movie, Squiby?" She asked the boy on her right, wicked grin still firmly in place.

"Don't you dare…" He replied warningly.

"It was during _Anastasia," _Cody blurted out. "The little green monster things freaked him out."

"Cody!" Squib yelled over the others laughter. "I'm going to get you for that!"

"Bet you can't," she replied.

"Bet I can."

"You're on."

"You two are so stupid!" Adena exclaimed suddenly. "But it's my turn anyways." Cody and Squib continued their furtive staring match as Adena came up with her claim. "I've never been to karaoke." The other four drank. She shot them all interested looks. "OK, now I'm curious."

"I don't remember what I sang," Cameron replied steadily, turning the attention to Tannis.

"Sure you don't," she replied, flashing him a smirk. "He sang 'I'm Too Sexy for My Shirt.' It was amusing, actually."

"I bet you loved it," Squib said, obviously implying what she thought he was implying.

"Squib…" Cody said, punching him in the arm. "What did you sing Tannis?"

"'I Will Survive,'" Tannis replied with a smile. "It was fun! What about you guys?"

"'Daydream Believer,'" came Cody's response.

"I don't remember either," Squib replied.

"Sure you don't," Cody said, rolling her eyes. "He sang 'Wild Thing.'"

"CODY!"

"What?" She replied, flashing him an innocent smile.

"It suits you, Squib," Cameron said.

"I wonder who you were singing to?" Adena said, raising her eyebrows and looking at Squib, small smirk on her face. He shot her a disgruntled look.

"No one, it was just a song, Adena."

"Uh-huh."

"My turn!" Tannis said, grabbing the bottle. "I've never been to second base."

"What, pretell, is classified as second base?" Adena asked, twinkle in her eye.

Tannis shrugged. "Groping. And such."

"And such, huh?" Squib replied, grabbing the bottle and taking a quick sip.

"I wonder what the 'and such' is," Cody added, grabbing the bottle from Squib.

"OK, wait, _you've _been to second base?" He asked, total disbelief on his face. The others appeared to share the sentiment. She nodded. "With who?"

"Oooo, jealous much?" Adena asked, shooting him a look.

"I'm just wondering," Squib replied defensively.

"Various people," Cody replied nonchalantly, handing the bottle to Cameron. But Squib couldn't let it go.

"VARIOUS PEOPLE?"

"Yeah," Cody said, giving him a weird look. "Think I'm a very nice person or something?"

"I'm beginning to…"

"Squib!"

"Well…."

"I don't inquire about your love life!"

"That's because you're not jealous of people like Justin, Cody," Adena said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Squib said, clearly outraged.

"Can we get back to the game? Please?" Cody broke in, and Cameron and Tannis nodded in agreement. Squib shot another pair of daggers at Adena before nodding as well.

"It's Cameron's turn," Adena pointed out gleefully.

Cameron held the bottle and thought hard. "I've never been in a bedroom of the opposite gender, not counting the dorms." Tannis and Adena shook their heads, and Squib reached for the bottle. "Need I inquire who?" Cam asked mockingly.

Squib wiped his mouth. "Do you care that much?"

"Maybe," Tannis said, replying for the three of them. The looked at Cody and Squib piercingly, waiting to see if Cody would drink. She did.

"What?" She asked, tired of the eyes on her.

"You two give us the impression you've been in each other's rooms."

"How, exactly, would that be possible?" Cody inquired. "I can't have been in Squib's room."

"But he's been in yours," Tannis finished for her, even though it was more of a question.

"Maybe," Cody replied, putting the bottle down in the middle of the circle.

"OH MY GOD! YOU TWO ARE HAVING SEX!" Adena exclaimed.

Everyone stared at her. "That's not quite the extreme I was thinking of," Cameron said, breaking the silence.

"But now that she mentions it…." Tannis finished for him, and the three eyed Squib and Cody suspiciously.

"WE'RE NOT HAVING SEX!" The two replied in unison.

"Riiiiiight," Tannis said, rolling her eyes.

"We're not, honestly," Squib said, voice moving down out of a caps-lock worthy decibel.

"When have you ever been honest?" Adena questioned.

"Cheap shot," he replied.

"We aren't. Seriously. Honestly. I swear it," Cody said, looking incredibly sincere and pleading.

"What do you swear on?" Tannis replied immediately.

Cody sighed. "I don't know!"

"Are you telling the truth?" Cameron broke in. Then he gave Squib a pointed look. "I have blackmail information."

Squib and Cody shared a look. "You didn't…?" She whispered.

"Um, whoops?" Squib said.

"SQUIB!"

"Chill. We're not having sex, so it doesn't matter."

"Promise?" Cameron asked. The two nodded vigorously. "OK then…" The three of them turned back to Adena and Tannis, ready to start the game.

"Um, hello?" Adena said.

"What?" Cody said, completely wide-eyed with innocence.

"What was that all about?" Tannis asked.

"What do you mean?" Squib replied, playing innocent.

"I mean, what does he have to blackmail you with?" Adena asked, impatience crawling into her voice.

"Nothing," Cody and Squib replied at the same time as Cameron said (with an evil smirk firmly in place) "They made out on a boat for an entire night."

"WHAT!" Came the simultaneous response from Adena and Tannis. Cody dropped her head into her hands and Squib blushed. Just a little.

"Oh my God," Adena said, after a few seconds. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Cody questioned, voice muffled.

"Well, first, you two finally got together. And second, Squib is blushing!"

"No I'm not," he replied, once again defensive, as Cody's head shot up.

"Anyways, there are a few things wrong with your realizations, Adena," Cody said, turning to her friend after examining the tinge of Squib's skin. "First, we didn't spend all night making out. It was one kiss," she said, shooting Cam a dirty look. "And second, we're not together. It was a lack of judgment, based on lack of sleep and the fear that there really might have been a monster in the lake."

"Uh-huh," Adena replied, utterly disbelieving.

"You mean to tell me," Tannis began, "That you two _actually_ kissed and then put it down as nothing?"

"What's with the emphasis on the word 'actually'?" Cody replied.

"As in, it's been looming in your future for ages," Adena replied.

"No it hasn't," Cody said, as if the very idea of it was utter nonsense.

"Uh, yeah."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"You two are madly in love with each other!" Adena exclaimed dramatically.

"Everyone can see it," Tannis agreed readily, and Cameron nodded in confirmation.

"Sure we are," Squib said, rolling his eyes.

"Utterly, madly, completely in love," Cody added, her voice full of mockery.

"OK, OK, but one day I'll be saying 'I told you so!'" Adena said. "Now, back to the game. It's your turn Squib."

"I've never…." He paused, looking as thoughtful as he could. Cody rolled her eyes. "I've never fantasized about someone in this circle."

"Sure you haven't," Tannis muttered as she snatched the bottle from his hands. He smirked at her.

Cameron drank next, then Adena. Once again, everyone was watching Cody. "Define fantasized," she said, holding the bottle gently in one hand and meeting Squib's gaze head-on. The others exchanged interested glances.

"Do you need a full definition, Oh Little Miss Innocent?"

"I'm far from innocent Squib," Cody replied, voice just a little lower and huskier than it needed to be. She took a swig from the bottle and avoided the amazed stares of the other four.

"Squib's blushing again!" Adena announced as Cody tried to come up with another 'I've Never.'

"Am not!"

"I thought Gary 'Squib' Furlong _never_ blushed," Cody said, giving him a mischievous glance. "And yet, from Adena's reports, you've blushed twice already."

"Shut up."

"You're too easy."

"Do you know how _sexual _that sounded?" Cameron broke in.

"I've never kissed a person of the same gender," Cody said, avoiding Cameron's statement.

Adena drank, and then, to everyone's surprise, Tannis did too. "Not with her," Tannis said, looking utterly disgusted.

"Sure, sure," Squib said, face back to its normal colour. But then he drank too, and more amazed looks were shared. "What?"

"I didn't know you swung that way, man," Cameron said, moving away from him a couple of inches.

"I don't!" Squib exploded. "Some guy thought I was hot and randomly kissed me. I know I'm hot, but I'm not gay."

"Riiiiiiiight," Cody said, smirking at him. There was an awkward silence. "But I want to know just one thing…"

"Yeah?" Squib said apprehensively.

"Did you like it? And was he hot?"

"First off, that's two. Second, no, I didn't like it, it was really creepy. And three, how would I know!"

Cody shrugged. "If you'd confessed that he was actually pretty cute, I would have been worried."

**Squib** looked sick for a few moments before turning to Adena. "What's your 'I Never'?" he asked, still looking a little sick from the thought of being, well, you know…"Maybe make it a little more raunchy?" He suggested, grinning from ear to ear.

"You are so…so… Words can't describe!" Cody exclaimed in utter exasperation, giving him a light punch on the arm.

"Dashing, charming, hot, sexy, amazing, strong, handsome-" Squib began, still grinning, before Adena cut him off. (Cody, predictably, rolled her eyes at his long list.)

"I've never made out with someone in the bleachers," Adena said, looking at everyone suspiciously.

Tannis reached for the bottle, slight smile on her face.

"Who?" Cameron asked with skepticism.

"Why?" Tannis shot back, holding the bottle out to see if anyone else would take it.

"Because…" Adena began in a sing-song voice, smirking around at her friends. Honestly, they were just so oblivious…

"Shut up Adena," Cameron said forcefully. He then turned to Tannis. "Just curious, is all," he said, voice becoming a little less urgent. He grabbed the bottle from Tannis and took a sip, checking her reaction. Disbelief crossed her face, then her 'You're not going to get the better of me' face took its place. Cody shook her head at the two before reaching for the bottle.

"You're kidding," Squib muttered, giving Cody a (slightly) jealous look.

"Nope," she said. "What about you? Gonna take a sip?" It was an obvious challenge, and everyone stared at Squib.

"Yes, I am actually," he replied in a saccharine sweet voice, staring her down as he drank. He looked at Tannis, who was contemplating as she held the bottle, which was close to halfway empty. "Make it raunchy Tannis."

She smiled at him gleefully before speaking. "I've never fantasized about a member of the faculty."

Squib rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle. "Anyone else?"

Adena took the bottle, blushing a little, and sipped.

"Do I want to know?" Cameron asked, giving her a wary look.

"Even if you did," Adena replied, confidence slowly returning, "I wouldn't tell you."

"My turn," Cameron said, trying to get the bad mental images out of his head.

"Make it-" Squib began, but Cameron finished for him.

"Raunchy, I know, I know." He paused, thinking. "I've never been involved in any…." He struggled to find the words. "Any acts involving whipped cream, chocolate sauce, or fruit with the opposite sex." He looked at Squib, eyebrows raised. "Was that raunchy enough for you?"

Squib grinned. "Can it be all three?" Cameron nodded, then shook his head at Squib's smirk. "You get around, huh?"

Squib smirked in response, then said "I take it no one else has been involved in anything like that?"

"Give me the bottle, Squiby," Cody said, stealing from his grasp.

He gaped at her. (There seems to be a lot of amazed stares and disbelief in this story.) "You?" He spluttered, and the other three replaced disbelief with amusement at Squib on their faces.

"Yes, me," Cody said, smirking. "You seem awfully surprised about a lot of stuff tonight Squib."

"You?" He managed once again. There was a short silence as grins were shared around the circle at Squib's expense.

"I'm sure you love to think of Cody and chocolate sauce and whipped cream, Squib. That's what you're imagining, isn't it?" Adena asked, grin plastered on her face. Squib blushed again.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Squib replied gruffly, hiding his face. "Give me the bottle; it's my turn."

Cody grinned at the other two girls, and they gave her discreet thumbs up. Clearly, Cody could be a little more assertive if she needed to be. "Hey Squib," she said, turning to him.

"Hmmmm?" He replied, pretending to be in deep thought.

"Make it raunchy, OK?" She finished.

"I don't think he can handle any more raunchy questions," Tannis said, sounding scornful.

"I've never…Had phone sex."

"Really?" Adena asked, sipping.

"Yes really. I know it's hard to imagine…" Squib replied, back to his arrogant self.

No one else drank, and Cody grabbed the bottle to start her turn. "I've never played seven minutes in heaven," she said, getting away from the sex theme for a few minutes.

Everyone else drank. "It's surprising, really," Squib began. "Considering how experienced you are."

"Like I said, jealous much?" Adena cut in, giving Squib a smarmy look. "Can we play now?"

"We're in a gym Adena," Tannis pointed out. "And it would be better with more people."

"So we should gather some people and play tomorrow. Everyone is required to bring two people and meet back here. We'll use the change rooms as closets. Cody, you get to bring a guy and a girl. Adena, bring two girls, Cam and Squib, bring two guys," Tannis said, her bossy self showing blatantly. "Deal?" The other four nodded and set off back to their dorms.

Cody lay in her bed, thinking long and hard about Squib's comments during the game. She hadn't lied about any of it, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing. But, as Adena had intoned, the fact that Squib seemed jealous was most definitely a good thing. Cody sighed. There was just no telling with that boy…

Adena lay in her bed, thinking about her four oblivious friends. If they'd all just hurry up and make out she'd be perfectly content. And to think that Cody and Squib had kissed and brushed it off as nothing! They both knew it wasn't. Maybe she'd have to get them in a closet together…Maybe that had been Cody's plan all along! She was good, Adena had to admit. Very good.

Tannis was contemplating. She was contemplating Squib and Cody, who were so undeniably and obviously cute it was funny. But she wished they'd just get on with it…At the same time, she knew that was how Adena felt about her and Cameron. Maybe I should take my own advice, she thought miserably before drifting off to sleep. She dreamed of whipped cream and ducks. She wasn't quite sure why she dreamed of ducks.

Cameron was thinking about Tannis and whipped cream and chocolate sauce. And that was about it.

Squib was thinking of Cody and whipped cream and chocolate sauce and fruit, and wondering what she would have done with another guy involving the three food products. Pretty soon, though, he stopped imagining the other guy and basically just thought about Cody and whipped cream and chocolate sauce.

**A/N: If you are one of the few who has found this story, a nice, long review would be greatly appreciated. **


	2. Seven Minutes in Heaven

**The gang** assembled in the gym the next night. They had each only brought one person, partly out of laziness and partly because they didn't really know very many people.

"I'm making a chart," Adena decreed as she saw who was assembled.

"What?" Tannis asked, voicing the opinions of everyone.

"A chart."

"Why?" Tannis asked, gritting her teeth and trying to be patient.

"So I can keep track of who likes who," Adena replied, finishing off her list. The others gaped at her diagram, which looked a little like this:

Rick: Every girl, but mostly Cody Milly: Squib and Phil

Allen: Adena Tilly: Phil and Squib

Phil: Any girl but mostly Tannis and the 'illy'sAdena: Allen and Phil

Cameron: TannisTannis: Cameron and Phil (sometimes)

Squib: CodyCody: Squib

"How come practically everyone likes more than one person?" Cody said, the first to speak.

Adena rolled her eyes. "We can't all be as wholesome as you, Cody."

"We know she's not always so wholesome," Squib cut in, smirking and thinking a little more of Cody and whipped cream and chocolate sauce and fruit.

"Squib!" Cody said, punching him in the arm.

"What?"

"You deserved that," Tannis said, grinning at the two of them.

"Maybe…" Squib mumbled, and Cody looked triumphant.

"Anyways," Adena broke in, "Let's begin with an overview of the rules."

"Do you want to post those up too?" Cody asked, smirking once again.

"That was my line!" Squib cried as Adena gave them both withering looks.

"Anyways," Adena began again, emphasizing her words, "We pull names out of separate hats, girl hat or guy hat, and then you go into one of the change rooms with them for seven minutes. No more, no less," Adena finished. "We'll alternate change rooms," she added, thoughtful, and the others nodded their consent.

"Who's picking first?" Tannis asked hesitantly.

"Um…." There was a blank silence.

"Hands in," Cody said suddenly, linking her hands together and forming a small hoop. Nine hands dipped into the make-shift hoop, Squib and Rick both acutely aware of how close their hands were to Cody's chest. "OK, now, someone has to put a hand in for me."

Rick's other hand immediately dipped into the hoop. "OK!" Cody exclaimed, letting her arms drop to her sides. "Rick gets to pick first!"

"Nice tactic," Squib whispered to her as the circle was re-assembled.

She smiled back at him. "I thought so."

"Rick picked Tilly!" Adena exclaimed as the two set off for the girls change room. Cameron started his watch as soon as the door closed behind them. The eight of them sat in relative silence for the entire seven minutes, listening for anything from the change room.

"You are disgusting!" Tilly exclaimed, tumbling out the door and looking, well, disgusted.

Rick grinned at her as he walked out of the dressing room behind her. He was looking surprisingly more confident than usual. "You know you loved it!"

Cody and Squib exchanged disgusted glances. "OK, Rick, pick someone to go next," Adena said, looking around the circle.

"You go," he sad dismissively to Cameron. Cameron pulled Tilly, and then Tilly pulled Rick again, and the entire thing was becoming increasingly boring. Then, eventually, Milly pulled Squib. Cody rolled her eyes, and Squib nodded in agreement as Milly pulled him into the change room.

"Squib….Kiss me…" Milly breathed, eyes closed, lips pursed.

"Uh…." Squib said, looking at her with disdain.

"Kiss me now Squib!"

"Still not wanting to," he muttered.

Her eyes shot open. "What was that?"

"Um…Nothing."

"Like hell it was nothing!" Milly yelled into his face. "You've got a thing for red-head sex maniacs, huh?"

"She's not a sex maniac!" He defended immediately, then realized his mistake seconds after.

Milly smirked, but her voice level didn't drop when she continued. "I knew it! We were told we had no chance, that you two were meant for each other. That's such bull! You are just trying to get lucky with someone who's happy to give it to anyone." And with that, she stormed out of the changing room and out of the gym.

When Squib emerged, he was bombarded with questions. "What did you do to her?" Tilly demanded.

"Nothing, I…" Squib trailed off to look at Cody, who had her eyebrows raised and an amused look on her face. It was the complete opposite of the expressions on the other girl's faces; they were all glaring and assuming he'd done something awful and truly Squib-ish to Milly.

"We heard yelling," Cody began, and the others cut her off with angry accusations. "But she wasn't screaming 'I'm coming' and she wasn't screaming 'no,' so you didn't have sex and you didn't try to rape her. What happened?"

"She made a few accusations about you. And then she stormed out," he replied truthfully, and Tilly rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes she can be so aggravating!" Tilly exploded and ran off. Phil left after Tilly, and so they were left with Allen, Rick, and the Top Guns.

"What accusations did she make about me?" Cody asked curiously.

Squib shrugged nonchalantly. Cody eyed him for a few minutes as Adena managed to get Cameron and Tannis in the change room together. After seven minutes of complete silence, Adena started giggling. Soon Cody had joined in, and then Squib with his own low laughter. Allen could not even begin to imagine why they were all laughing like maniacs, andneither could Rick.Finally Tannis and Cameron emerged, both a little flushed.

"What?" Tannis asked, looking at her friends. They only laughed harder. "Anyways, Cody, you pick now."

Cody reached into the hat and pulled out a blank piece of paper. The seven in the room let out a collective breath, and Adena gave another short giggle. Cody pulled another piece of paper and began to turn it over slowly..."It's Squib!" Adena exclaimed as soon as she saw the paper.

"C'mon Squiby!" Cody exclaimed, matching Adena's perky voice. Squib reluctantly (yeah right) got to his feet and followed her to the change room.

There was a long, awkward period of silence. It was Squib who broke it. "So," he said finally, "Nice weather we're having."

"Squib," Cody said, obviously broken out of the awkward stage. "We are in a change room. At night. Weather is not an issue, nor an appropriate conversation topic for two people who are supposed to be best friends."

"Fine, fine…" Squib said, and they lapsed into silence once again.

"I want to know what she said."

Squib sighed in response, but he knew Cody was determined. "She said you were a sex maniac, and, I quote, a _red-head_ sex maniac. Apparently I have a 'thing' for them," he replied, putting as much disdain into the word 'thing' as he could.

"I see," Cody replied, looking as thoughtful as possible. "And do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Have a 'thing' for me?"

"I don't know. How about you? Got a 'thing' for me?" They were teasing back and forth then, but there was still an under-lying meaning. (DUH!)

"Don't answer my questions with questions, Squiby," she replied leaning her back against one of the lockers. He stood across the bench from her, leaning in a very James Dean-ish manner. 'It suits him,' she thought briefly before focusing on the question she herself had just asked.

"OK, maybe I do have a thing for red-head sex maniacs," he said, teasing tone still in place. "What's that got to do with you?"

"That was the right answer," she replied, smiling.

"I've got a way with the ladies."

"Especially the sex-maniac ones," she replied.

"Four minutes left!" Came Adena's call from the gym.

"Hey Cody…"

"Yes?"

"When you play seven minutes in heaven, you're not supposed to talk."

"No?"

"No."

"Well Squib," she replied, flashing him a very flirtatious yet still Cody-like smile, "I don't know how to play. What are we supposed to do?"

"You really want to know?"

"Oh yes. Please enlighten me."

"Be glad to," he replied, before crossing and sweeping her up in a wonderful kiss and yaddy yaddy yada. Just then, Adena peeked in.

"YOU'RE FINALLY KISSING!"

"I think it was induced by the noxious fumes in this dressing room," Cody replied, letting her arms drop from Squib's neck and taking a few steps back. Squib broke away from her as well, and they both returned to their positions against the lockers, looking at Adena.

"The fumes maybe…."Squib said, agreeing. "Or lack of sleep."

"Something like that."

"You two are so….so…." Adena began, frustrated.

"Adorable?"

"Meant for each other?"

"Cute?"

"Infuriatingly cute?"

"In lurve?"

"So wanting to get back to what we were doing?" Squib added pointedly.

Adena grinned at the two of them, then turned to Cody. "I want details later!" She winked at slipped back into the gym.

"He's standing right here!" Cody called after her, but she was gone and Squib was kissing her again, so it didn't really matter.

He broke away a few seconds later to whisper in her ear. "I wish we had whipped cream and chocolate sauce and fruit…"

Cody laughed and replied "There may be some in one of the lockers…"

"What, did you stash it earlier?"

"But we can't," Cody continued, eyes shifting to the door, "Since the doors don't lock and they'll be in to check on us. Besides, you'd just say you didn't mean it later, so what's the point?"

"What's that supposed tob mean? I'd just say I didn't mean it?"

"You have a history of doing that."

"That's not fair, and you know it."

"Squib…"

"You can't just say that when we're making out in a change room!"

"And why not!" They were both yelling but that point, and the others, out in the gym, were exchanging confused glances.

"Because we're just supposed to make out and then…"

"And then there are no consequences attached later? Yeah, you like it that way. A sort of friends with benefits idea." And with that, Cody stalked out of the change room. Squib watched her go, feeling that it was beginning to be a recurring pattern.


	3. Kissing Games

"Why am I here?" Cody groaned as Adena and Tannis dragged her into the crowded room.

"It's a dance. You have to be here," Adena replied curtly, scanning the room for Allen, her date.

"And you will make up with Squib," Tannis added firmly.

"Or make out," Adena added, earning a glare from Cody. "Either way."

"I will not. He is such a-"

"Who's a what?" Squib asked as he, Cameron and Allen joined the girls.

"Oh, nothing," Cody replied, voice sugary.

Adena rolled her eyes at Cody and dragged Allen out to the dance floor. Tannis gave Squib a pointed look and followed Cameron to the food table.

"So…" Squib began.

"Shut up."

"But -"

"I don't care."

"Yes you do."

"How would you know?"

"You're both being childish," Cameron said, joining them.

"Shut up!" The two replied in unison, and the others shook their heads.

"Can we disappear from this dance?" Allen asked. "It's lame."

"We could go to that classroom in the back…" Adena suggested.

"Sounds good," Tannis and Cameron agreed.

Adena sighed and turned to Squib and Cody. "And you guys?"

"I guess," Squib mumbled.

"Whatever," Cody said.

Once they were seated they began to discuss what to do. "Let's play 'Honey, if you love me…'" Tannis said.

Cody groaned and Allen and Squib drew a blank, whereas Adena looked perfectly happy with the idea. After a quick introduction of the rules and convincing the guys that yes, they did want to play, the game began.

"Honey, if you love me, won't you please, please smile?" Tannis said to Cameron, smiling a little herself. Cameron kept a straight face until he had to reply, and then he was lost at the first word. The two dissolved into fits of laughter.

Allen then turned to Adena, smirking a little, and asked her. "Honey, if you love me, won't you please, please smile?" Adena couldn't even begin to reply since she was giggling so hard, and Allen's smirk grew wider.

"Go ahead Cody!" She said through her giggles, watching her two impossible friends.

"Honey," Cody began, leaning towards Squib, "If you love me, won't you please, please smile?" She asked, drawing out the word 'please' both times she said it. There was a competitive look on her face, and Squib was as defiant when he answered.

"Honey, you know I love you," he said, not hiding his sarcasm, "But I just. Can't. Smile." He smirked at her, triumphant, and her face twisted. Clearly, this was war.

The other two couples spent most of their time laughing and tickling and flirting shamelessly, but to Cody and Squib, whoever won this, well, won. They repeated their lines over and over and over, neither cracking a smile.

Finally Tannis got fed up. "OK, either you kiss and get it over with, one of you laughs, or we switch games."

"Switch!" Adena cried. "I know a game."

"Of course you do."

Adena pulled a small teddy bear out from her purse. The others stared at her. "I'll explain, but first we have to have a circle." When they had assembled themselves, the order went like this:

Adena, Allen, Tannis, Cameron, Cody, Squib

"Now, Allen, kiss the bear. Wherever," Adena said, and Allen complied, pretending to make out with the teddy bear. Adena rolled her eyes at him, but smiled, and kissed the bear on the paw. Squib kissed the bear on his back exactly where his butt would meet his back if her were a human and not a stuffed teddy. Cody gave the bear a quick peck on the cheek, Cameron kissed the belly button and Tannis took the nose.

They all looked at Adena expectantly. She grinned at them. "Now, kiss the person who you passed it to in the exact same place you kissed the bear." They gaped at her, Squib especially.

"Say what now?" He sputtered, but Allen had started to make out with Adena and she was therefore otherwise engaged. She broke away long enough to give Squib his kiss on the hand, just as Cody gave Cam a quick peck on the cheek. Tannis gave Allen his kiss on the nose, happy to see Adena smiling instead of glaring, and then turned to Cam.

"Wanna see my belly button?" She asked, grinning, and she lifted her shirt. He gave her bellybutton a soft kiss, and Tannis giggled.

Once everyone was finished with their kisses, all eyes turned to Squib. "Have fun Squiby!" Adena said, giggling once again.

Squib groaned and turned to place a light kiss on the small of Cody's back. She tried incredibly hard not to shiver as his lips met her bare skin, and she succeeded. But only barely.

He smirked at her none-the-less, clearly recognizing he'd had some affect on her. She rolled her eyes in response.

"New game!" Adena said cheerfully. "We can't do that one again; everyone will just take safe places."

"I wouldn't count on it," Cameron muttered, and Tannis rolled her eyes. (They do an awful lot of that too, huh? Eye rolling, I mean.)

"Got another game then?" Cody asked Adena, keeping her voice flat.

"I have loads of games my dear," Adena responded. "You couldn't even begin to imagine." She then pulled a blindfold from her bag. "Squib, you get to be blindfolded."

"I'd rather not…" He began, but Adena had already tied it at the back of his head. "OK then," he said after she was finished, giving up.

"Now, I'm giving each of the girls numbers…." Adena said, and pointed to each of them and gesturing. Tannis was one, Cody was two, and she was three. "And we're each going to kiss you and then you have to say which number was the best kisser. Cameron, call the numbers."

"Three," Cameron said.

Adena gave Squib a kiss, not just a peck, but not anything bad enough to make Allen jealous.

"One," Cameron said next, since he knew he was supposed to leave Cody for last.

"Two," he said next, even though it wasn't necessary. Cody gave Squib a kiss.

"Squib, who was the best kisser?" Adena said.

Squib sighed. "Two, I guess," he replied as he tugged at his blindfold. Adena burst into giggles and Tannis grinned. Cameron shook his head. "What?" Squib asked, curious.

"Cody was two," Adena managed.

Cody smirked at him; the score was one for Squib (for the kiss on her back that made her shiver a little) and one for her, (for being the best kisser out of the three.) They glared at each other once again.

"More games Adena?" Tannis asked. She shot Cameron a look, and then gave another, quite different look to Squib and Cody.

"What?" The two said in unison. Then they glowered at each other a little more. Tannis just rolled her eyes.

"I have plenty of games. Now, boys, go out into that hall," Adena began again. "Right, so," she said, pulling a pack of Skittles out of her bag. "We'll each eat one of these, kiss our guy," and here she paused and looked at Cody, a stern expression on her face. "And yes Cody, you'll be kissing Squib. Kiss our guy, and then they'll have to guess what flavour it is. Deal?"

"Deal," Tannis agreed.

"Whatever," Cody said. "But give me a green one; he can't tell those from the yellow ones."

"The fact that you know that proves everything…" Tannis said, but threw her a few green ones.

"You may return!" Adena called and the boys filed back in. "You'll kiss one of us; you can all guess who you're kissing, and you have to guess what flavour of skittle we just ate."

They nodded, though our favourite two were a little more reluctant. And so the game began.

Cameron guessed his quickly, yet the kiss lasted a little longer than it needed to. Allen took a lot longer to guess his, for no apparent reason….

Squib, meanwhile, had figured it out almost immediately. "I thought you couldn't tell the green from the yellow," Cody had said.

"Maybe I can when I need to."

They had continued guessing long after everyone else until Allen cut in and told them they had one more kiss left to decide the winner. Cody grabbed a few more green and chewed them, making sure Squib didn't see. (The room is dark, after all.)

After a long, long kiss (just for the purpose of finding out what the flavour was, of course!) Squib pulled back, looking incredulous. "You used green again?"

She groaned, and the score of the night became 2 for Squib, 1 for her.

"You two are pathetic!" Tannis burst out, glaring at them. "This entire thing as bring some big fight between you, which is ridiculous. You just like kissing each other! What's more, if you really didn't want to kiss each other, you would have been adamantly against kissing games, as opposed to just seeing it as an outlet to feud with each other!"

And with that, she grabbed Cameron's hand and dragged him out of the room, with Allen and Adena leaving soon after.

"I guess she's a little right," Cody said, not bothering to look at Squib.

"About wanting to kiss each other?"

"Yeah."

"I won though. You do know that," he replied.

She grinned at him and gave him a punch in the arm. "Easy way to get kisses without consequences."

"Are you ever going to let that drop?"

"Are you ever going to face up for your feelings and realize that your actions have consequences that you can't always brush off with some lame excuse?"

"Probably," he said, moving to kiss her.

"A real kiss," she mused out loud once they had pulled away. "Without the aid of a teddy bear, candy, or our friends."

"Or chocolate sauce, whipped cream, and fruit," he pointed out.

"You're really hung up on that part, aren't you?"

"Just a little."

"I think I have some at home…"

"Yeah, but we can't…"

"You know what the four sexiest words are?"

"Chocolate, cream, and fruit?"

"No," she whispered in his ear. "My Dad isn't home."

"Those were pretty sexy words," he breathed.

"Yeah," she said, pulling him up. "And guess what?"

"What?"

"The score is tied. Two for you; two for me."

"When did you get the last point?"

"You're following me like a lost puppy."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

And the two bickered like that all the way to Cody's fridge. At that point, other things caught their attention.

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews; please shareyour fav parts. Also, stick around for the epilogue.**


End file.
